halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mordant Song/27th Reconnaissance Brigade
There are a number of issues that should be fixed or otherwise addressed in order for the article to meet site canon friendliness quotas. 1. You have a good many formational conflicts going on: firstly, a squad is a relatively small unit, comprised of approximately 8-12 enlisted infantrymen led by an NCO, or in the absence of one, a junior NCO. Secondly, a squadron, which isn't in itself an infantry formation: squadrons are used to describe armour or aircraft formations. Thirdly, you list the commanding officer as a Colonel... which would make this a regiment-level formation (regiments usually contain around three to five thousand personnel, mind). 2. A unit wouldn't have mixed personnel, with SPARTANs (super soldiers, and SOF operators in their own right), ODSTs (special forces operators), and regular marines. Especially not if it's an Army formation: SPARTANs and ODSTs fall under the jurisdiction of Naval Special Warfare, while marines would be under the UNSC Marine Corps. You'd have to remove the SPARTANs and ODSTs, as well as change the marines to soldiers, in order to make things sensible. 3. Ranks are all over the place, with some that don't exist. Mind, if you're trying to make this an actual squad-level formation, personnel would all be enlisted, with a non-commissioned officer as the leader of the unit. Note that corporals would classify as junior NCOs and thus be accorded with leadership responsibilities in a squad-level unit, and that E-5's (individuals holding the rank of Sergeant) would be leading the unit proper. All else would have lower enlisted ranks. As for non-existent ranks, see Chief Master Sergeant. Also, it makes absolutely no sense for a high-ranking staff officer to be leading a squad level formation. You'd have to change the rank, or the unit she commanded. 4. Note that squads are also numbered, and at that, they're numbered within their platoon. Meaning that there would be thousands upon thousands of "First Squad"'s or "Second Squad"'s. They don't receive name designations. There are other things to address as well, but I feel I should let you correct these first. Once all issues are addressed, the tag will be removed. Problem fixed. Please re-review. M.S. 19:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) All of the problems addressed in the above post were not fixed and your Latin sucks. The commander of the squad (not squadron) would be a Sergeant or lower, and everyone else would be specialists or lower. The UNSC doesn't mix forces from different branches (in fact no military in the present does), and squads don't GET names. And your Latin sucks. Flame-124 22:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) of the problems addressed in the above post were not fixed and your Latin sucks. The commander of the squad (not squadron) would be a Sergeant or lower, and everyone else would be specialists or lower. The UNSC doesn't mix forces from different branches (in fact no military in the present does), and squads don't GET names. And your Latin sucks. Check again, this is no longer a squad. This is a squadron! I don't know if they get names though, an everyone is from the army, they get assistance from the Navy and Marines though, as everyone is literally in the same boat, the UNSC Persephone. And that's not my Latin, that's Google Translates. AND I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! Thank you, M.S. 22:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, I looked it up. There were Spartans in the Army, most notably Noble Team, who was part of the Army's SPECWARCOM. They used DMRs, which were replaced in all branches except the army, so there's your Bungie proof. Also, there were Mjolnir variants for the Airforce as well, therefore discrediting whatever, spurce you were using. These facts are quite solid, therefore it is exceptable for two Spartans to be part of the Army. BUt you were right about the ODSTs, they will only support Recon Squadron. Sincerely, M.S. 23:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Still doesn't change the fact there is no such thing as an infantry squadron and that a LTC would command 300 people at a MINIMUM. Flame-124 23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Mate, it's relatively evident that none of the issues I brought up were addressed properly. Let me clarify: 1. A Squadron is not an infantry formation. Squadrons, in every modern military today, are composed of either armour (armoured fighting vehicles) or aircraft (helos or jet fighters). 2. Even if your soldiers were supported by naval personnel and marines, they would not be a part of the same unit. 3. There are no SPARTANs in the UNSC Army, besides SPARTAN-Is. SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs were both wholly under the jurisdiction of the Navy: Col. Ackerson served as an Army liaison officer, and Noble Team simply worked under Ackerson. Also, just because members of Noble Team used a rifle that was only in service with the Army doesn't definitively mean they're Army personnel. Given that Reach had a massive Army garrison, it was simply present in abundance, and available. On a related note, there are no MJOLNIR armour components designed for the UNSC Air Force: the "Pilot Helmet" present in multiplayer is, rather, an Air Force - issue pilot's helmet adapted for the MJOLNIR armour system. 4. You really haven't fixed the rank issues at all. Frankly speaking, they are all over the place. First make up your mind about what formation, exactly, this is: once that's done, I'll be able to actually tell you what ranks the unit leader and members should be holding. 5. The UNSC doesn't have segregated units: mixed male and female personnel are present in formations. 6. Mind, no military formation would feasibly be nicknamed "Indigo Team," and in order to receive a veritable name, it'd have to be a large unit with a long history: for example, a regiment or brigade. 7. No unit would have an AI specifically assigned to it. I feel it's worth noting that a brigade is above a regiment in terms of organization, typically maintaining a body of 4,000+ members. Cheers and good luck, Rozh (Tik Tok) 04:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I guess I forgot that that was still there! Well, I changed it to match. Thanks, M.S. 10:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Now then, I can more accurately give advice. 1. Mind that it wouldn't be called "Recon Brigade," even if the unit largely participated in reconnaissance activities. Military units are identified by number, with some maintaining unit nicknames. My unit in Iraq, for example, the 3rd Armoured (Brigade), was nicknamed "Lightning." Other examples of unit nicknames include the american "Screaming Eagles" (101st airborne division), and the scottish "Black Watch" (3rd Bat., R.R.S.). 2. It wouldn't be a "branch of the Army." Keep in mind that branches are large administrative organisations: for example, an Army Air Corps would be a branch, as opposed to a unit. 3. Mind, army formations aren't attached to naval assets: that's the role that marines play. Rather, soldiers serve in planetary garrison forces and the like. 4. Frankly speaking, your history section makes little sense. Military units have long histories and heritages, often going back centuries today; UNSC formations would likely trace their heritage back for millenia. 5. Err... you realise there is no such thing as a "Hero award" in any military to date. 6. Once again, AIs are not attached wholesale to regular infantry formations. Please re-review. I will add/change: #The History section as time progresses to add a long history #The "Hero Award", as I made it up myself Please remember, this is over 40 years into the future and not the US, therefore standards and such are different. Thanks, M.S. 20:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. All found problems resolved. (No more AI listed. Ranks are Canon. "Hero Award" changed to "Red Legion of Honor".) Please, this is now CF. Please also look at the Infinite Loop. Cheers! (Sorry, always wanted to do that!) -M.S. 21:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Namespace For #As per NCF policy. #per above --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:44, March 16, 2011 (UTC)